Couple Trouble: One Crazy Romantic Comedy
by BeatrixG
Summary: My first story! (Adventure Time featured) As Felix and Cry arrive, they have some fun and mess with the couples in the Park. Ian gets dumped by Anthony,then Anthony gets into an accident and more crazier stuff happens with our cartoon pals Jake, Lady, Rigby and Eileen. Read on and discover what junk lies ahead. M in parts but mostly T. -BeatrixG:a cartoon and YouTuber obsessed guy-
1. Park Memories: The Arrival

It was Friday night, and every single person in the multiverse went on dates. There was a park. A no ordinary park. The park where anything surreal happens. It was a beautiful spot for the night but many feared about its dangers. News reported anything bad that happened there. Only 4 couples decided to go there anyway.

Felix and Cry exited the cab. They stared at the animated gates. They took their steps in.

"Cry?" asked Felix. "what?" Cry replied. Felix said " So,...,what do you want to do?" "Now that you'd mention it,... w-we might've had our moment too early."

* * *

Rigby and Eileen were sitting on a bench facing the lake. It was windy and the stars were shining brightly.

"How did you know I liked to sit here?" asked Eileen. "Well, I observed and it looks like you have an interest in stars." replied Rigby.

* * *

Jake and Lady were on the bridge staring at the lake.

"Lady, let's have a swim in the lake." said Jake. Lady agrees and they both jump in.


	2. The Breakup

Ian and Anthony were on the bridge. Anthony then tells Ian "Thanks for taking me here." Ian replies "No problem, bro." After a few minutes, Anthony told Ian that he had to go to the bathroom. Once he left, out of sight, Ian stared at the lake. A figure from behind pulled Ian and it kissed him on the lips.

"ANTOINETTE?" Ian screamed in disgust.

She revealed herself, and disappeared. "What the-"

"Ian.."

He cut off by Anthony. (He was really fast.)

"It-it-it's not what it looks like!" Ian told Anthony.

Anthony started crying "Of course it is you dumba**!" "But-""It's over. I'm never coming back."

"ANTHONY! No! No! "Ian cried on the ground, waiting for comfort and help.

* * *

**How's the story so far? I forgot about the disclaimer. I do not own any characters used in the story and this is for entertainment purposes only. Please review. If you're thinking this is crazy, well the next gets crazier.**

**Next Chapters:**

**3. The Dog**

**4. The Crazy**

**5. The Rescue**

**6. The Battle**

**7. The Hospital**

**8. The Favor**

**9. The Donuts**

**10. The Fire**

**11. The Bend**

**13. The Change**

**14. The End**

**15. The Bonus**


	3. The Dog

"Let's ruin some dates!" Pewds told Cry. "What? Ruin some f-" Cry was cut when Pewds held his hand. "Relax man. It'll be fun!" replied Felix. Then he pulled Cry with him closer until they reached the center of the bridge.

"Film whatever those two are doing. I'll just get something important for the plan." Pewds said, leaving while pointing at our magic dog and hot rainicorn. "Ok." Cry replied, agreeing to Felix's plan.

* * *

After a while of filming:

"Whoa, what the f*ck are they-WHAT THE F*CK!" Cry said, cringing down to quit watching while he was still filming. "Cry, I'm back!" Felix said, as he came. "Pewds! Lucky to see you!" Cry said, still filming. He continued "And you have your dog..." Pewdiepie was holding his dog Maya. "Just keep filming and watch." said Pewds.

Cry noticed that Maya wanted to "go pee-pee". He didn't speak up, because it could've ruined Pewdie's plan. Felix tried to get J and R's attention when he screamed "SURPRISE B*TCHES!" then he squeezed Maya and the dog started to pee.

"What the?!" Jake screamed. "Lady, let's get outta here." Lady agreed and they left for the bathroom.

Pewds dropped Maya into the lake. " Pewds," Cry said, catching Pewds's attention. " why not we do it my style next?" continued Cry. Felix nodded and they crept on the other couple, Rigby and Eileen.


	4. The Crazy

"That's my favorite star. Over there." Eileen said, pointing to the star. "Hey Rigby?"

"Yeah?" Rigby replied.

"What's your favorite star?" asked Eileen.

"Uh," Rigby was running out of words.

_All these stars look exactly the same!_ He thought. All he could think about was Eileen, the way her glasses shine in the moonlight and how cute she looked in her outfit from head to toe. Then, these thoughts gave Rigby a sudden idea.

"my favorite star? That would b-be you." Rigby replied, blushing.

Eileen was shocked at the sentence Rigby just said. Her cheeks reddish pink, eyes wide open. She took off her glasses, Rigby replying with a starstruck stare, then she leaned closer to him, about to kiss him.

"How's it going Bros?" Pewds screamed, surprising the two. Eileen dropped her glasses by accident.

"My glasses!" Eileen screamed.

"What's your deal man? You ruined the moment!" Rigby said, angry with rage.

Felix was about to speak when Cry popped out of nowhere, covered his mouth and spoke for him saying "We just wanted to,"Cry stopped, because he started laughing, and he continued " have some fun. Show them how it's done bro!" Cry said, the second sentence referring to Pewds.

They started. First, Pewds pulled Rigby to him while Cry did the same with Eileen. Felix first kicked Rigby down and punched him to the core. He never felt guilty of what he doing but in fact, he never felt like this in a long time.

* * *

Cry pulled Eileen somewhere where no single person could see them. He knew Felix would get mad when he would see him.

"Wh-What are you doing? Let me go!" Eileen said, trying to escape but was pinned by Cry.

"Listen closely," Cry started,"tell no one, especially **Felix**, understand?"

Eileen had no choice but to agree with him, even if she knew who Felix is.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but-" Cry said. He raised his mask a little and continued, "he (Rigby) was right about you." **Then he pulled Eileen close, so close that they KISSED.**

Eileen pushed Cry away, after he lost his strength, she was in tears. She kicked him to the ground and quickly returned where Rigby is still in his torture chamber. Cry, on the other hand, got up, headed for the same place but in a different direction.

* * *

"There!" Pewds said, just as he finished his beating up session with Rigby, think how strong he was. (But it was more of how weak Rigby was) Speaking of Rigby, Eileen helped him up and told Pewds and Cry to go away. They did, think that it really was enough.

"Man, can't these b*tches take a f*cking joke?" Pewds said to Cry.

"I know! Now, how 'bout we get the hell outta here and-" Cry replied, but was suddenly interrupted by Ian.

"You guys, please help me!" Ian said, desperate for comfort. He was still in tears.

* * *

**Well, authors love cliffhangers, don't they?** **Now, how was the chapter? Up next, Ian searches for Anthony. Nothing else or I'll continue this story nearly killing myself and I can't write until I have the energy. This might be the longest chapter so far and KEEP READING TO KNOW MORE! **


	5. The Rescue

"Ian! It's so good to see you! What seems to be the problem?" said Felix, surprised to see Smosh, well, actually half of it.

"I need to find Anthony. Have any of guys seen him?" Ian asked.

"We know!"

Ian looked from behind and found Jake and Lady now clean. Jake was the guy who said"We Know!"

"Really? WHERE?!" Ian asked, looking like he's begging Jake for an answer.

"우리는 그 공원을 종료했다." (We saw him exit the park.) said Lady.

"Uh what?" said the other 3 YouTubers.

"She says that the Anthony guy left the park." replied Jake.

"Thank you so much." said Ian. Then he continued "Now to my car!"

The rest followed.

* * *

Rigby was coughing. When he stopped, Eileen was in tears.

"You can stop crying now. I'm alright!" Said Rigby, but Eileen was still crying.

"Whoa, what did those muggers did to you? I'am alright already. We can beat them up."

"He kissed me, OK!"

Rigby had a shocked expression. Before he reacted, Eileen quickly continued.

"He just pulled me and pinned me to some tree, and, t-t-then he told me not to tell Felix-"

"Who's Felix?" Rigby asked.

"The guy who beat you up." Eileen replied. Rigby kept silent for half a minute and let Eileen continue.

"Then he told me 'he was right about you' but I didn't know what he meant then he just raised his mask and, and, there." She said.

Rigby was shocked but happy enough Eileen wasn't physically hurt. The words "he was right about you" made him realize that the "masked guy" was referring to him. He never really had time to watch YouTubers "but maybe Eileen knew about it." As he thought.

"Hey, Eileen? I have a plan and it just might make you feel better." Rigby said.

She stopped and paid attention.

"Here's the plan, but first, let me go to the bathroom to think about it."

* * *

"DAMN IT, ANTHONY!" yelled Ian as he realized that Anthony took his car. He regretted giving him the car keys now.

"We have a car." Said Pewds.

"Or, we can get there quicker." Said Jake as he got bigger and stretched down some stairs for Ian. Ian went through Jake's malleable stairs and sat on a chair that Jake did for him. Pewdiepie and Cry were about to join when Jake stopped them.

"Oh no, you're not riding the J-train." Said Jake

"But they need to come with us! replied Ian.

Jake let them come, riding on Lady then went through the city which was a mess. They stopped by the coffee shop, because they saw a smoking car there. They went to check it out.

(Gasp) "ANTHONY!" screamed Ian.

* * *

**What happened to Anthony? Make guesses in the reviews if you like. The answer lies in the next chapter and will Rigby and Eileen succeed on what they are gonna do? KEEP CALM AND READ ON. **


	6. The Battle

=Flashback=

Setting: Street near coffee shop, an hour and a half before Jake, Lady, Felix, Cry and Ian's arrival.

Anthony was driving under depression, he stopped by the coffee shop because he was thirsty. He approached the coffee shop. He found out it was closed until he saw a bar right next to it. He went in side.

==1 hour later==

Anthony just drank too much soda. He got inside. When he was about to drive away, he threw up, accidentally stepping on the brakes and crashed into the "No Parking Sign". His head was bleeding and he mouth was full of orange foam.

* * *

Reality:

Ian stared in horror as he saw his best friend, whom he loved so much, **unconscious. **(keep in mind that this guy isn't dead)

"Now he has no more problems!" said Pewds and got punched by Jake.

"NOW IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME! Got that?!" said Jake.

"OK, ok." Felix replied.

Jake thought for a moment. Then he addressed to Lady, "Lady, take the body."

"Why?" asked Ian, still in tears.

"We'll take him the hospital. Bubblegum might know what to do." Jake replied.

"어! 글롭의 이름에있는 방법은 내가 데려 갈 것이다. 당신은 그를 걸릴." (Uh! No way in Glob's name will I take him. You take him.) shouted Lady.

"What did she say?" asked Ian.

"She says I should carry A-Anthony? Is that his name?" Jake said.

"Yeah, that's his name. She was asking that?" Ian replied.

"No, I was asking. Lady wants me to carry him." Jake replied.

"Oh, ok." Ian said.

"What about you two?" asked Jake, referring to Felix and Cry.

Pewds replied "We'll stay here, and, uh, check out the car!" said Pewds, in a nervous manner.

"Alright then." said Jake.

So Jake, Lady and Ian head for the Candy Kingdom to help Anthony. Let's say the way there is 2 and a half hours or 150 minutes.

"What a nice car." said Cry.

"Yeah." Pewds replied.

Then suddenly Rigby tackles Pewds from the back. Cry helps Pewds out by getting hold of Rigby and throwing him off Pewds.

"Are you ok man?" asked Cry.

"It's alright. I'm o-WHAT THE F*CK!?" screamed Pewds, because Eileen removed his belt and Pewds's pants fell down.

"What the- OUCH!" screamed Cry hit with Pewds's belt by Eileen.

"This"(hit)"is"(hit)"for"(hit)"what"(hit)"you"(hit)"did"(hit)"to"(hit)"the"(hit)"both of us!" (really hard hit) Eileen shouted, in rage.

Cry's now in slightly bleeding bruises.

After Pewds put his pants up, he saw Cry injured. "CRY!"he said, running until he got tackled by Rigby and being hit with a garbage lid.

"Rigby?" asked Eileen.

But Rigby ignored her. So Eileen pulled him away.

"Rigby, I think that's enough already." She said.

"Alright." he said.

So, Felix finally had his chance. He quickly picked up Cry, went into the cart and sped to the Candy Kingdom, to catch Ian and the gang.

When Rigby and Eileen turned to face the cart:

"What?! Where did it go?" Asked Rigby.

"Looks like they got it." Replied Eileen

"Now, how are we gonna catch up with the rest now?" Said Rigby.

Then a cab, which was the same cab Felix and Cry used to get in the cart, stopped to let Rigby and Eileen in.

"Well, that was lucky." Said Rigby

"You know, this wasn't part of our plan though." Said Eileen.

"Meh, I just feel like joining the gang." Rigby Replied.

* * *

**Alright! So, uh, kinda don't have much to say but what happens to Anthony? Read on to find out. (By the way, I just used Google Translate for all the Korean, and I don't even know it but just keep reading.)**


	7. Hollow Hospital: The Hospital

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

* * *

"Hurry!" said Ian, as the gang all pushed to the emergency room.

"Doctor! How can you help us?" Jake asked.

"Sorry, I'm not a doctor, I'm a nurse. Also, no one's in the hospital, but, hmm, the Princess! She is here! She might help us!" replied the nurse.

* * *

Later, in a room, 30 minutes later:

" I doubt he would be waking up, but don't worry, I just perfected a serum that I made a month ago that can heal physical and emotional injuries, and it just might help your friend. I highly recommend it, or he'll die in the next 15 minutes." said Bubblegum, checking on Anthony with her serum in her hands.

"Just do it, I rather have him suffer with me than letting him go." said Ian.

"Alright." she replied.

So Bubblegum injected the serum in Anthony's injuries.

"You made a really good choice." said Jake, hugging him with comfort using his stretchy powers.

"I'll leave you guys here. I'll ask some nurses to send some snacks and coffee for you guys to prepare. Call me if you need anything!" (BANG)

A little later, Lady and Jake left out to have some private time.

* * *

1 hour later:

Pewds bardged in with Cry on his arms with bandages.

"Here."

"Thanks." Cry replied.

"I'll g-" Pewds said when,

"Wait!"

Cry stopped Pewds and told him to move closer to him and whisphered:

* * *

**What?! Why there? Because this part will lead to the next chapter. Wonder what would happen? Write it down in the reviews if you like. Sorry if it was short though. That's all for now! **

**-BeatrixG-**


	8. The Favor

"I want you to go to Jake, and Lady."

"Why?" Pewds asked.

"I saw them under some trees nearby." Cry replied

"Got that." said Pewds.

Then Felix quickly bust through the windows and landed, hurting himself.

"Great. I broke the f*cking candy." _I wonder how it tastes._

BLEGH!

"THIS TASTES LIKE SH*T!"Pewds screamed. Then, he heard kissing sounds.

_Where could that come from?_

Then, he followed to where the sound was coming from when he saw Jake and Lady. He felt slightly disgusted and turned around. He felt gassy, which gave him a sudden idea.

*TOOT*

"What the? **You!**" Jake shouted.

"Ahhhhhhh! **What the f*ck! What the f*ck! What the f*ck! **" Pewds said, screaming and running back to the hospital, realizing Jake was chasing him. He hid in a corner and Jake ran past him. There was a sign on his right. When he read it, it says:

**CANDY KINGDOM CITY HOSPITAL**

"SH*T!" He cursed then fleed to the door and head for the room.

"Pewds!" Cry said in joy, finally seeing him again, even resting.

"I'm back. Plus, those stupid b*tches will never find me." Pewds replied.

"I heard that!"  Jake said, from afar.

"Quick Pewds! Close the door!"

"What door?" Pewds asked, in mere pressure.

"**The motherf*cking door you went through, you IDIOT!**" Cry shouted.

BANG

"Ha! In your face, B*TCH!" Pewds said, victoriously.

Jake mumbled "I'm coming back!" and exited the hospital.

"Thank goodness you're back. For a minute there, I thought I should go out there, but, but now, I wannna rest." Cry said.

"How about I rest with ya'? Ain't that ok?" Pewds replied.

"Sure. I'd like that." replied Cry.

* * *

**So, we're near the ending, that's for sure. Basically, the story is done but the writing isn't. I think this chapter has the most swear words. I'm not sure. Anyway, just keep reading. You guys will be in for a surprise in the next chapter. So many questions. What happens to Anthony? His relation with Ian? Eileen x Cry? Too messed up. How does Rigby react to that? Everything, well almost will be answered at the next chapters. The book is divided in two. Park Memories and Hollow Hospital. KEEP CALM AND READ ON. -BeatrixG-**


	9. The Donuts

While the stuff in the past chapter was happening, the nurse from earlier came in with a tray containing a plate with pink frosted sprinkled donuts, sugar packets and coffee sachets.

"Here are some snacks." said the nurse, and left.

"Thanks." Ian replied, then immediately stared at the freshly-made donuts, his favorite donuts.

BANG

"Is he okay?" Eileen said, barging in with Rigby.

"The Princess said he was ok. Anyway, these donuts are delicious! Go eat some!" said Ian.

"Well, at least we have something to eat to pass the time." Rigby said.

"I'll make the coffee!" said Eileen, which actually suited for a coffee girl like her.

After a few minutes, she served it to them and ate some of the donuts as well. Then they had a light conversation with each other.

Then, Eileen's thoughts put together the craziest solution she ever made to help Ian, and she regretted thinking so.

"Hey guys! I think I have an idea!" said Eileen. Then whispered to Rigby "But I don't think you'll like it."

"What is it? What is it?" said Ian, impatiently begging for an answer.

Eileen took a deep breath and replied, "Ian, I believe **you will have TO KISS Anthony.**"

"What? True Love's Kiss? Like that's gonna-oof!"

"HEY! SHUT UP." Ian protested, as he punched Rigby.

"Are you alright, Rigby?" Eileen asked.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"How about you Ian? Do you think my plan can work?" She asked again, but to Ian.

"I wish so." He replied. "Alright Ian," he continued to himself, "TIME TO SHOW THE WORLD WHO YOU REALLY ARE!"

Then he took a deep breath, stepped closer to the unconsious Anthony, and whisphered

"I **LOVE **you, and I'm sorry" then pulled Anthony's mouth to his mouth.

And Rigby and Eileen were watching, holding hands, just like in any romance movie.

* * *

**Finally! Now the question is, does Anthony wake up? Keep calm and read on!**


	10. The Fire

Then, Anthony's eyes opened, and he pushed Ian away.

"WHAT THE F*CK WERE YOU DOING?!"

"You're alive!" Ian gasped, and kissed Anthony again. This time Anthony enjoyed this one.

Eileen then said "I think that's enough kissing guys."

Rigby replied "Yeah! I mean seriously! It is weird seeing a dude kiss another dude? I mean it's-"

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Ian and Anthony yelled, cutting Rigby off and punching him at the same time.

"Ouch!" Rigby screamed, in more pain. Eileen helped him.

BANG!

Everyone in the room turned to who banged open the door, Princess Bubblegum, who looked like she got raped by fire, holding Jake and Lady's necks with her hands, panting/ breathing heavily.

She pushed the couple in, and quickly shut the door and announced, or yelled** "Ok, now which one of you started this flipping fire!"**

They all stared at each other. Then Jake got up and said, while pointing at Pewds "This guy!"

Then, everyone took an angry look at Pewds. Pewds, trying to find an honest way to say that he didn't start it said "What do you mean? You f*cking accuse me for some sh*tty fire when all I did was fart on you two."

"Wait, you we're that guy who let out that fart?" Bubblegum asked.

* * *

Flashback:

AN: I won't do any quotes, so I'll just narrate what happened.

Bubblegum lit her candle at the door of her bedroom.

Cinnamon Bun was near her bedroom.

Pep But was by the window.

Pep But smelled the fart, felt disgusted, fell, tripped, and bumped on to Cinnamon Bun who bumped into Bubblegum and caused a fire.

* * *

"B*TCH You were the one who started this f*cking fire anyway!"

"But you were the one who farted in the first place!"

" But Cry told me to."

"What? Don't put the blame on me! You asked and here's what you get!"

"Cry, I didn't f*cking ask! You asked me for this sh*tty favor and-"

The 3 (PB, Cry and Pewds) were cut off when Rigby interrupted, saying "Guys, I really sorry to interrupt but there's a frickin' fire ABOUT TO BURN US ALL TO DEATH!"

Everyone screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Whoa! What the f*ck just happened? Keep calm and read on!**


	11. The Bend

Rigby woke up; everyone else was still in coma mode. He was in a pale pink sweater and brown jeans. His hair got longer and felt something weird in his insides. What was weirder was that everyone changed. Eileen was right beside him, only her shoulders were broader and she was flat chested. She was wearing a polo shirt and some pants.

At the corner near the bed was Ian and Anthony, only Ian was sort of shaved and was in a ponytail with makeup on, like he was trying that hard to be a girl, like an average gay person. He was also dressed up like a girl. To continue, Anthony did the same only he kept his emo hair, which was longer and had streaks on it.

By the door was Pewds and Cry. Pewds looked shaved, had longer messy hair, while Cry had his mask all covered in makeup, with his hair styled in a bun. Plus, the couple were dressed in female clothing as well.

At the untold area, struck Rigby with confusion, since in Jake and Lady's place was a spotted cat and a long black realistic unicorn while in Bubblegum's place was a dude with a crown on, having Bubblegum's color scheme and had a princely outfit clothed in a lab coat and an apron.

Rigby got up and wondered, saying "What happened-"

He cut himself, covering his mouth, realizing his voice was in a higher tone. Then he screamed.

* * *

"I believe what happened is the result of the fire." said Bubble-

You know what, let me just spill it to you... NOT...NOW.

"What do you mean, sugar?" Jake replied.

Bubblegum continued "Well, you see, the fire which I was to put on my bedroom door was, uh..-"

"Just answer us already!" Rigby said.

Bubblegum replied "Ok, ok! The fire has form changing properties which changes it's type per 24 hours, or one day."

"You know candylips, that still doesn't answer our question here." Jake said.

"Yeah! Just get to that point already." Rigby said.

"I was about to!" Bubblegum continued. "Since it's on type A, that means our **genders have been switched.**"

"WHAT?" everyone responded.

"Wait," Pewds said. "Does this mean I'm a girl now?"

"Yup." replied Gumball. (Their gender's been switched. Remember?)

"Alright!" then Pewds pulled his, I mean "her" collar and, _**you know**_.

"Augh! Dude, I swear, what you're doing now is like, like eating sh*t man." Cry told Pewds, who didn't seem to listen.

"Dude, what that guy is doing is called self-pornification. The process of relieving one's self by looking at one's private parts." Anthony whispered to Cry.

"Ok," Cake said, then continued "so do you think this has affect over Aaa, I mean Ooo?"

"Nope." Gumball replied. "Only on the places where the fire has been to. Now, I'll be out to continue my work, finding a serum for a fire!" then exited the door.

"Great. Now what are we gonna do?" Rigby asked.

"Wait, guys, I have another crazy idea that might just work!" said Eileen.

"Oh no, sugar." said Cake.

* * *

**Unexpected! Did you like this chapter? Alright, almost at the ending. Since those other two chapters are short. So, what's Eileen's crazy idea this time? Find out in the next chapter! _KEEP CALM, AND READ ON!_**


	12. The Change

"Ian, well, uh, girl Ian, remember when I convinced you to kiss Anthony?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"You see, maybe a true love's kiss may not only bring a person back to life, as we all see in fairy tales, but maybe heal a curse!" Eileen said.

"You know what , I think you're up to something." Cry complemented.

"Well, that's quite nice, for a masked idiot-jerk to say to someone he just harassed." Eileen commented back.

"Cry, what's she talking about?" Pewds asked Cry.

"Uh, nothing!" said Cry, blushing with a nervous expression, which was seen through his mask. (In my visualization, Cry is the dude who wears a mask, only that his mask is his face giving expressions.)

"Anywho," Cake said, catching everyone's attention.

"we're supposed ta just kiss as our guts say so and then everythin' would be a lot betta'? Oh sugar, that is one amazing idea!" she continued.

"Exactly." Eileen replied.

Then Cry took a gulp, then she turned to Pewds, meaning she wanted to start first, said to Pewds, "Uh. Felix, you see, it's not what it looks like, but, I, I, I..." she stopped, and let her words trail off, since she started cry.

Cake approached Eileen, since he was starting to cry too.

"Oh baby, are you alright?"

Eileen wiped his tears and said, crossing his arms, "I don't want to talk about it." and cried a little more.

Cake approached Rigby and whispered "What happened with those two?"

Rigby whispered the story into Cake's cat ears.

Cake blushed after hearing and apologized silently for what she heard.

Cry was about to continue when a light glowed from where Ian and Anthony were.

They were so impatient that they kissed, with it glowed a light. Twas so bright, only the duo's silhouettes were shown, then the two figures began to morph, morph back to it's original form.

(gasp!) "We're back to normal again!" Said Ian.

"Now let's continue what we were doing." Said Anthony, in a seductive-tryingtobesexy-like voice.

Ian completely agrees, as they jump in to a bed and they, you guys guess what they did, which is completely obvious.

Going back to the drama, Cry continued, "I'm sorry but, I'm tired with all the madness we've been doing together. It's breaking me apart, because of my fear that our relationship will break **us** apart."

"What do you mean?" Pewds asked, tearing up.

"I heard, you still had Marzia, but at first, I was totally cool about it, when I realized that Marzia was prone to jealousy, also, I lost interest in you. I'm sorry, but our relationship is over. I've gone straight to the point now. I finally found a new interest in someone, someone who is more attractive, smart and friendly to me. I'm-"

"Wait, Cry? That's fine, anyway, I knew you wouldn't feel comfortable with me anyway, even when we both had taken it. Just, thank you." then she started to cry. "Thank you for saving my reputation. I'll try to take it, I'll try, try to **let you go.**"

Then Pewds slowly broke down, and he was comforted by Cake and Monchromicorn.

Then Cry held some of her tears, then she slowly approached Eileen, and told her "Eileen, I'm so sorry from what I did, I was just going through plans. Then, I saw how beautiful you are and-"

"It's okay. When you did what you did to me, I never realized how great it was to do. I learned from there that we can discover, who a person really is. I believe you understand. Do you?" Eileen said.

Cry said, while blushing "Eileen-"

She was cut off by Eileen, because **they did it again**.

Rigby and Felix were watching, with tears running as a waterfall does, just as a light emitted from the two, morphing back to their original form.

Cry let go of **his **lips, and hugged Eileen.

Pewds was crying harder, so hard that Cake had no idea what to do.

Then Rigby approached the crying woman, hugging her.

With this, they both felt the exact same feeling of sadness, even Rigby cried too. Their exact type of sadness built a connection of compassion, not love, since they don't love each other but have sympathy for each other. That connection caused them to revert back to their forms as well. This meant not only love's kisses could heal but is what true connections do to heal.

Cake had tears running down her face, while being hugged by Lord Monchromicorn, she rested her head on him, and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and she kissed him back, on the **lips.** Then they went back to normal.

_**CRASH!**_

Jake let go of his lips when he saw shouting "ICE KING! WHAT ARE YOU-" (gasp!) "PB!"

* * *

**So longest chapter yet. Alright, drama therapy done. Now, that's what I call a crack pairing. Sorry, thought it would be short but just made it longer. So, why's the Ice King here and with the usual "He kidnapped PB" thing? Why did I just piss off Rigleen and PewdieCry shippers? Look, I just added this drama part since this lacked romance. Almost all your questions will be answered in the last chapter! (I'm deleting The Bonus because that is no longer needed.) So, KEEP CALM AND FINISH THE LAST CHAPTER!**


	13. The End

"That's right fellas! I got Bubblegum in my arms!"

"But Princess, how did you manage to change back?" asked Eileen.

Bubblegum replied "Simple, when all of you guys changed back, I changed back. Unfortunately, the Ice King spotted me when that happened."

"Then why's this guy here anyway?" Cry asked.

"Silly guys, I just got here to make Finn jealous."

"Simon, Finn isn't here. He's at the tree house." (face palm) "Stupid!" Jake said.

"Well thank you, Jake. Now for one more thing, to send you guys back home except for dog and rainicorn here."

"Wait, what?" said the rest.

"By the power of ice and snow within me, winds, blow them back to where they belong!" chanted the Ice King.

Then his magic sent them all home. Then, here comes the usual order when Ice King kidnaps a princess.

**The End!**

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of this story. Now, time to move on to Candydicted, my third fanfic. Now, please, for the very first time, I want to request you guys to review this book, since this is my first and successful one. (The second was cancelled and finished early. ) I hope you enjoyed this story, because I put all my blood, sweat and other fluids to create this masterpiece. (April Fools! Of course I wouldn't!) I suggest you should keep up to date with my 3rd is you guys were here for the cartoons. If you were here for the YouTubers, I'll let you read the 2nd. It may be cancelled but it still tells everything. Just quite rushed. **

**Up next in my fanfics to come:**

**1. Candydicted (Story Done, Writing 10%)**

**2. The Effects of Princess Hunting (Story 99%, Writing not accomplished.)**

**3. Gravity Falls: Across Dimensions Book 1: Ooo Time (Story needs fixing, Writing not accomplished.)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Now keep calm, and carry on.**

**-BeatrixG, a YouTuber and Cartoon obsessed writer-**


End file.
